


Beg

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: Dom!Alfendi, F/M, ITS LEMON SCENTED, NSFW, Potty Prof, Smut, its diabolical, its evil, my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potty prof and Lucy being horny.<br/>Just a short somethin' i wrote quite a while ago. just importing old stories from fanfiction.net, but will post some fresh content soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

Alfendi stood behind her, hands grasping her hips and pulling her backwards into him. He breathed down her neck and nibbled at her ear.  
"Stop it!" She giggled.  
"Ticklish, are you?" He teased  
"Only in certain places." She stretched hers arms up and wrapped them around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his disheveled burgundy hair.  
"Oh yeah?" His right hand moved south, caressing her thigh and working his way up into her panties "like here?"  
Lucy gasped "P-Prof!"  
"What?" He snickered "Where'd you think this was going?"  
Her face flushed bright red and her eyes fluttered shut.  
"I'll be gentle" he whispered.  
Her breathing became noticeably heavier and she began to tug on Alfendi's hair as his fingers slowly circled her sex.

After a few minutes of hair tugging, moaning and lip biting, Lucy's body decided that she couldn't take it anymore. Her breath caught in her throat and her hips instinctively bucked under Alfendi's touch.  
Al grasped her hip firmly and kissed her neck  
"So soon?" He teased with a condescending tone.  
"Sh-shut it!" Lucy gasped.  
"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" He smirked "But I'm not letting you come yet, my dear."  
His free hand traced her small figure "No, I'm going to break you first."  
"Wha-"  
"That means you're going to obey me, Lucy Baker. I'm going to make you beg for it."  
He increased his speed, stroking harder and faster. She, in response, moaned loudly and rolled her hips against his hand.  
Alfendi moved his other hand back to her hip, grasping her firmly  
"If you want to come, you'll have to beg me."  
Lucy panted heavily. She tried to say something, but all that escaped her lips were breathless whispers and moans.  
"Speak up."  
"A-Ah!..." She gasped  
He bit her neck "Beg me, Lucy."  
"Prof, I...I'm..."  
"Beg." He purred  
Her knees buckled underneath her "Please, Alfendi!" She squealed  
He let go of her hip and ran his fingers through her hair "Good girl."

She immediately began rocking her hips back and forth, unto his long, wet fingers, her moans morphing into cries of pleasure.  
Alfendi was enjoying it just as much as she was; as her hips rolled back her bottom was grinding harshly against his erection, making him rather hot and bothered himself, though it wouldn't last, as with one final thrust his lover screamed his name and pulled his hair so hard it made his head snap backwards.  
Her body paused its movements and quivered. She panted heavily and her head fell back onto Al's firm chest, loosening her grip on his hair.

"You're too easy." He whispered, leaning his head forward and looking down at her. Lucy could only gasp in reply.  
Al chuckled, removing his hand from her pants and kissed her head  
"So, miss Baker, am I good, or am I fantastic?"  
"You're...not too bad...I suppose."  
She half-opened her eyes and looked up at him, a blush burnt across her face with a lazy smile. He raised an eyebrow and grinned back  
"Bloody cheek."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. this is terrible


End file.
